Pies and similar desserts have delighted consumers for generations. Notable pies are prized for their flavor and texture. The texture of many pies is provided by thickened fillings. Such fillings can be thickened in a number of ways, for instance with starch, gelatin or protein thickening. Famous among pies is the key lime. Few food compositions can match the flavor and consistency of a key lime pie. Those of skill in the art will recognize that the remarkable texture of a key lime pie is due to the thickening of milk and egg proteins by the action of the lime juice. In fact, lime juice can thicken a key lime pie with no baking or refrigeration at all.
Unfortunately, few food substances have the texture of a key lime pie with other flavors. Similar food substances can be made with lemon juice and have a resulting lemon flavor. Attempts to prepare a thickened food composition with flavors other than lemon or lime often result in unmanageable liquid composition.